You Are Not Here
by Cho Eun Min
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin yang mulai lelah dengan semua pertengkaran mereka akibat intensitas waktu yang seolah terus menghalau kebersamaan mereka. Pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Namun, belum sempat kaisan hari menitik ke minggu pertama. Kyuhyun sudah dibuat uring-uringan dengan keputusannya tersebut. KyuMin-BL-Twoshoot-Rate M-DoctorCho/NovelistMin


**You Are Not Here**

 _~Twoshoot~_

 **Main Cast** **:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

 **Support Cast :**

Ahn Jae hyun

Goo Hye sun

 **Other Cast** **:** Untuk nama-nama yang tidak author cantumkan di Support Cast author taruh di bagian ini, oke. Cast ini mungkin akan terus bertambah dan berubah seiring jalannya cerita. Ya, hanya untuk bagian Other Cast saja yang berubah dan bertambah.

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast yang ada di dalam cerita milik Tuhan YME, Keluarga mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Fanfic ini murni milik author. Terinspirasi dari lagu baru **Yesung feat Ali** yang berjudul **You're not here**. Jika ada kesamaan cerita maupun unsur apapun itu. Hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Little hurt.

 **Theme :** Doctor Cho/Novelist Min.

 **Rate :** M

 **Summary :** Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin yang mulai lelah dengan semua pertengkaran mereka akibat intensitas waktu yang seolah terus menghalau kebersamaan mereka. Pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Namun, belum sempat kaisan hari menitik ke minggu pertama. Kyuhyun sudah dibuat uring-uringan dengan keputusannya tersebut.

 **Warning :** Ingat rating #Tawa setan, BL (BoysLove), berbagai Typo(s) yg menjengkelkan, alur cerita aneh, dll.

 **DONT LIKE! DONT BASH! DONT FLAME! DONT READ!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **You Are Not Here**

 ***KyuMin***

 **Part 01**

"Sial!" Satu lagi umpatan meluncur dari celah bibirnya. Sudah sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, dia berdiam diri di ruang kerjanya dengan berbagai kegaduhan kecil yang ia ciptakan. Beberapa umpatan sumpah serapah disertai debum meja akibat dari hentakan tangannya, terus bergulir tak berniat melirih.

"Bodoh. Bodoh. Brengsek!" Sebuah map bening yang baru saja menyapa mejanya kini berganti alih ke sisi meja nyaris terhempas berantakan ke lantai saat dirinya menghempas kasar barang apapun yang terpandang mata, menumpahkan segala emosinya yang kian memuncak ke ubun-ubun.

Pria tampan berbalutkan kemeja hitam yang menjadi lakon utama kegaduhan di ruangan berdominan putih yang menguarkan bebauan pekat khas ramuan kimia itu, tampak semakin menggila dengan kegiatannya yang tengah mencengkeram erat helaian _dark brown_ nya dengan semangat. Salah satu tangannya kembali turun, menggebrak meja tanpa ampun.

"Sial! Brengsek! Bodoh! Kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun! bodoh!"

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada helaian _dark brown_ nya menggunakan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya bergerak menghempas apapun yang masih tersisa di meja dan mampu terjangkau tangan. Kilasan-kilasan peristiwa penghancur hatinya serentak silih berganti memenuhi otak Kyuhyun serta berbayang di mata.

Dengungan samar atas pertengkaran mereka beberapa hari yang lalu turut serta menyemarakan kekacauan hatinya.

 **Flashback on**

Seorang pria berparas cantik nyaris sempurna itu terdiam dibalik meja ruang tamu apartemen mereka tanpa mengucap satu patah katapun. Iris _foxy_ nya mengedar, mengikuti gerakan lembaran kertas putih yang terlambai di udara lalu berakhir teracak berantakan ke lantai. Sungmin perlahan bangkit dari duduknya, mengangkat pandangan menatap seorang pria tampan yang masih lengkap dengan jas putihnya.

Tersenggal menahan amarah dengan sorot tajam yang memekat hitam. Tangan kanan yang baru saja mengusaikan tugasnya dalam menghamburkan beberapa lembar kertas putih milik Sungmin ke lantai apartemen mereka, terlihat sedikit bergetar. Sebercah rasa bersalah sontak menaungi hatinya disaat _orbs_ tajamnya menangkap binar kecewa dari _foxy_ sang kekasih.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin tenang, menjaga intonasi suaranya. Tidak ingin semakin menyulut amarah Kyuhyun dengan gertakan emosi yang sesungguhnya turut mengelabuhi benaknya.

Kyuhyun terlebih dulu bergerak melempar kasar tas kerjanya ke sofa sebelum beralih memaku wajah Sungmin. "Lekas berhenti dari pekerjaanmu," ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dengan intonasi datar yang mutlak tak terbantahkan.

Kening Sungmin berkerut dalam, sepasang alis menyatu bersama sorot mata penuh tanya yang melayang tidak terima. "Mengapa? Mengapa tiba-tiba menyuruhku berhenti?"

Tetap sama, nada bicara Sungmin tetap tenang seperti semula. Dia masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya, meskipun untaian semena-mena Kyuhyun sedikit banyak mengukirkan cubitan sakit dihati.

Kyuhyun menghempas jas putihnya ke meja sembari menggeram tertahan,"Aku muak. Semakin hari, kau semakin mengacuhkanku. Seolah tidak pernah mendapati keberadaanku dan hanya terus berkutat dengan pekerjaan bodoh itu. Aku tidak peduli. Bersedia atau tidak. Kau harus segera meninggalkan pekerjaan tolol itu. Tanpa pekerjaan itu pun, aku masih bisa mencukupi kebutuhanmu, Min."

Pelafalan Kyuhyun terdengar begitu lugas dan arogan. Ia bahkan tampak acuh, menghiraukan roman wajah Sungmin yang berubah suram tersepuh guratan kecewa. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan, mata Sungmin menyipit menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan lembut. Ia tengah berusaha melumpuhkan emosi sang kekasih.

"Bukankah sejak awal kau sudah mengetahui pekerjaanku, Kyunnie. Mengapa baru sekarang kau mengeluhkannya? Sebenarnya ada apa? Bila ada masalah_,"

"Aku bilang berhenti. Ya, berhenti! Tidak ada alasan lain selain kemuakanku terhadap pekerjaanmu itu!" potong Kyuhyun cepat dengan intonasi suara yang kian meninggi. Serentak membungkam bibir Sungmin. Jantung Sungmin berdenyut ngilu, pertama dalam hubungan mereka ia menerima bentakan setajam itu.

Begitu menuding dirinya. Seolah ia tengah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar yang mustahil untuk diampuni. Sekilas Sungmin menundukkan kepala, menghalau bayang panas yang mendadak menyeruam memenuhi bola mata, mengaburkan pandangan. Bibir bawahnya sesekali terkulum dan tergigit ke dalam mulut disaat ia tengah berupaya menghalau desauan sesaknya.

"Lalu…bagaimana denganmu, Kyuhyun? Bukankah kau juga seringkali mengacuhkan keberadaanku. Pulang tengah malam dan pergi sebelum fajar menyingsing. Tidakkah kau juga bersalah. Lantas, mengapa selalu menyalahkan pekerjaanku disetiap kali kita bertengkar!" teriak Sungmin lelah.

Lenyap sudah semua ketahanan dirinya atas sikap Kyuhyun yang tak berniat merendah barang sepercik. Lagi-lagi pria tampan itu menyalahkan pekerjaannya atas sebab asal muasal pertikaian ini. Tidakkah Kyuhyun sadar, bila pekerjaannya juga turut ikut andil dalam intensitas pertengkaran mereka akhir-akhir ini akibat dari kelenggangan waktu yang enggan untuk memihak.

Sungmin menghela napas berat. Akibat dari minimnya waktu kebersamaan mereka membuat emosi Kyuhyun kerap kali pasang-surut layaknya gulungan ombak di pantai. Sepercik saja alunan kesalahan, mampu menuai geraman pria tampan itu. Seperti malam ini, sebab dirinya yang begitu terpaut dengan pekerjaannya, tanpa sadar ia menghiraukan kedatangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sejak sepuluh menit lalu, berdiri sunyi di belakang tubuhnya yang terduduk di karpet beludru. Perlahan menarik napas berat, menarik-ulur emosi yang tergenang di jiwa. Saat lagi-lagi mendapati Sungmin tengah bergelut dengan pekerjaannya hingga sama sekali tak menyahut kedatangannya. Hela panjang kembali mendesau, berusaha menenangkan gelenyar emosinya sambil menyentuh punggung sofa dan ia dorong berulang kali mengenai punggung Sungmin. Mencoba mengalihkan fokus sang kekasih, namun Sungmin tak bergeming. Tetap terpaku di depan laptop.

Dan hal itulah yang membuat emosi Kyuhyun sontak meledak ke permukaan.

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang, _orbs_ tajam yang semula begitu lekat menilik wajah Sungmin mendadak bergelirya acak ke arah lain. Perlahan raut keras yang membelenggu wajah tampannya meluruh tergantikan dengan roman bingung sekaligus menyesal ketika satu bulir air mata tak sengaja membayangi penglihatannya.

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati, tidak seharusnya dia membentak Sungmin setajam itu hanya karena meladeni emosinya yang naik-turun bak _stavol_ akibat tingkah Sungmin yang lebih mendominan pekerjaannya. Seharusnya dia pula sadar diri, jika dirinya juga begitu mendominankan pekerjaannya ketimbang waktu kebersamaan mereka.

Kyuhyun membuang napas secara perlahan, kemudian beringsut mendekati Sungmin setelah sebelumnya merapikan lembaran kertas yang ia acak di lantai dan kembali meletakkannya ke meja. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur, merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dengan lembut.

Kecupan manis sejenak ia ukirkan di kening Sungmin, lalu membawa wajah sang kekasih ke dada bidangnya. " _Mianhae._ Sungguh, maafkan aku, dear. Aku tidak bermaksud mencercamu se-pedas itu. Aku hanya merasa terganggu." Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengusap punggung Sungmin.

Sungmin mengeratkan rengkuhannya, ia semakin menenggelamkan wajah suramnya ke dada Kyuhyun. " _Gwaenchanha._ Aku juga tidak mengerti, kenapa tiba-tiba tanggal penyetoran naskah ceritaku dimajukan satu minggu lebih awal. Membuatku frustasi," keluh Sungmin sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan rengkuhannya lalu merundukkan kepala, mengintip wajah Sungmin. "Jika pekerjaan itu selalu membuatmu kelimpungan. Alangkah baiknya_,"

"Kenapa lagi-lagi kau memintaku untuk berhenti?" tukas Sungmin cepat seolah telah mengerti kemana untaian kalimat Kyuhyun selanjutnya. Kyuhyun terdiam, iris tajamnya melirik ke kanan. "Sayang…"

"Aku mohon, Kyu…," Sungmin menghela napas panjang, kelopak matanya terpejam sejenak. "…aku yakin kau begitu memahami diriku. Kau mengetahui impianku. Dan menjadi seorang penulis adalah impian terbesarku. Aku mohon, jangan lagi menyudutkanku seperti ini," lanjut Sungmin sambil menangkup sepasang tangan ke hadapan wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih membisu, hatinya bergejolak bingung. Begitu dilema dengan perasaannya yang mengombak tak pasti. Disatu sisi, dia begitu lemah akan roman permohonan Sungmin, namun disisi lain ia sudah begitu tidak tahan dengan pekerjaan Sungmin. Sungguh, ingin sekali Kyuhyun membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding saat ini juga.

"Pekerjaanmu pula_,"

"Berbeda, sayang." Tangan kanan Kyuhyun terangkat, mengusap sisi kiri wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun melekatkan kening mereka. "Aku berjuang Siang dan Malam seolah tak mengingat waktu demi menyelamatnya nyawa orang lain. Sementara pekerjaanmu_,"

"Jangan meremehkan pekerjaanku, Cho!" Sungmin kembali menggelap begitu mendengar untaian kalimat Kyuhyun yang terlepas tanpa pertimbangan itu menyusup ke telinga dan menyinggung perasaannya. Tangan Sungmin bergerak mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh.

"Aku pikir kau begitu memahami perasaanku, Kyu. Ternyata aku salah. Kau tetap saja egois." Sungmin mengulum bibir bawahnya, jemari tangannya bergerak acak mengusap bulir air mata yang melinang semakin deras.

"Aku salah. Aku salah disaat mengira kau menerimaku apa adanya. Aku salah disaat mengira kau begitu tulus kepadaku. Dan aku salah disaat mengharap perubahanmu." Sungmin memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam kemudian ia lontarkan dengan kasar.

"Kau mencintaiku dan mengharap kehadiranku disisimu hanya semata untuk menyenangkan hatimu."

"Lee Sungmin_!"

Sungmin mengangkat tangan, menghalau pembelaan Kyuhyun. Sepasang tangannya kemudian berkutat pada laptop serta berpuluh lembaran kertas yang terdapat di meja, hendak merapikannya. Kyuhyun masih terdiam menatap kesibukan Sungmin dengan dada tersenggal menahan amarah sekaligus berontakan tidak terima atas semua untaian Sungmin yang terlontar ke arahnya.

Sungguh apa yang Sungmin katakan jauh dari kebenaran perasaannya. Dia begitu mencintai Sungmin. Kyuhyun begitu mencintai pemuda cantik itu bahkan di pertemuan pertama mereka. Tak semata mendapatkan Sungmin hanya sekadar untuk kesenangan birahinya. Sama sekali tidak benar. Bahkan bila disandingkan dengan nyawanya, tentu Kyuhyun akan memilih Sungmin.

Namun, rupanya Kyuhyun begitu bodoh dalam menguntai kalimat dan mengendalikan emosinya. Hingga apa yang menguar dari tubuhnya berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya. Menuai keraguan di hati Sungmin serta menciptakan suatu kesimpulan yang berbanding jauh dari kenyataan.

Sungmin menegakkan tubuh, binar pedihnya menyorot Kyuhyun dengan perasaan sendu yang serentak menohok hati Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak akan mengerti, Kyuhyun. Kau tidak akan mengerti," Kembali Sungmin mengulum bibir bawahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, itu kebenarannya. Tapi suatu hubungan yang didasari dengan perasaan yang tidak saling memahami. Tidak dapat dipertahankan lebih lama lagi. Maaf, aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama dari ini, Kyu. Aku ingin…,"

Kepala Kyuhyun reflek menggeleng, tidak menghendaki untaian kalimat selanjutnya. Akan tetapi, Sungmin menghiraukannya. Hatinya sudah terlanjur tergores dengan kesimpulan salah yang membelenggu kepercayaannya terhadap perasaan Kyuhyun.

"…aku ingin hubungan ini berakhir," putus Sungmin mutlak.

Kyuhyun tertegun, hanya membisu tanpa melontarkan sebait katapun. Sebait kata yang seharusnya mampu membuat Sungmin menarik kembali lontaran kalimatnya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa, bahkan disaat telinga mendengar suara pintu apartemen yang tertutup melenyapkan keberadaan Sungmin.

Dia tetap membisu. Tidak berniat mengejar maupun berteriak marah, menghujam keputusan Sungmin seperti biasa. Entah apa yang terjadi? Hati serta jantungnya kembali bergejolak. Sakit dan kaget, membuat dirinya hanya terpaku di tempat.

 **Flashback off**

"Seharusnya malam itu aku mengejarmu, dear. Seharusnya malam itu aku kembali mencaci untaian brengsek itu." Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, punggungnya perlahan menyandar ke badan kursi kerjanya. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap langit-langit ruangan rumah sakit itu.

Pikiran Kyuhyun terserap jauh ke beberapa kenangan manis mereka hingga tak menyadari suara ketukan berulang di pintu. Kyuhyun tetap tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya, meski seorang wanita cantik berbalutkan pakaian suster yang sejak tadi mengetuk pintu ruangan Kyuhyun mulai berderap masuk ke dalam, walau tanpa sahutan dari sang pemilik ruangan.

Suster ber _name tag_ Park In Young itu mengerutkan kening begitu mendapati kondisi sang dokter tampan pujaan hatinya secara diam-diam itu tengah termenung sambil menatap langit-langit ruangannya tanpa berkedip. In young berdehem pelan, ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Cho- _ssi_. Cho- _ssi uissa_ _,"

"Apa!" bentak Kyuhyun reflek setengah terkejut saat tiba-tiba mendapati orang lain di ruangannya. Kyuhyun segera menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap tajam si wanita lancang yang dengan berani masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa sahutan dari dirinya terlebih dulu. Kyuhyun sejenak menghiraukan tingkah lancang tersebut, ia malas berdebat.

In young yang mendapat bentakan tersebut hanya mampu terlonjak pelan dengan kaki yang spontan melangkah satu petak ke belakang. Tubuhnya mendadak bergetar samar begitu mendapati tatapan tajam dari sang idola hatinya. Ia menarik napas dalam kemudian mengulaskan satu senyuman memikat di wajah cantiknya.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang datar ulasan indah itu, sama sekali tak terketuk maupun tergoda. Sudah cukup dengan senyuman Sungmin dan tingkah lelaki cantik itu yang sontak mengacaukan hari-harinya, dia tidak ingin menambah beban hatinya.

"Ini hasil dari diagnosis pasien Kim, Cho- _ssi uissa_ ," ucap In young sambil meletakkan dua map hijau dan merah ke meja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menangguk seadanya, kepalanya merunduk beralih ke map tersebut.

Sementara itu In young tampaknya masih enggan beranjak dari ruangan Kyuhyun, ia justru secara diam-diam meneliti pahatan wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit terhalangi anak poni _dark brown_ nya. "Hm, Cho- _ssi uissa_ , sepertinya akhir-akhir ini anda tampak terbebani suatu hal. Bila anda_,"

"Apa urusanmu?! Lekas pergi dari sini," titah Kyuhyun dingin yang spontan membungkam rangkaian basa-basi In young yang sebelumnya sempat teruntai indah di otak. Dengan perasaan dongkol serta kesal yang berhasil ia samarkan melalui lekuk palsunya. In young kemudian membungkuk sopan dan beringsut pergi dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Cho- _ssi_."

Kyuhyun yang hendak menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja serentak berdecih keras begitu suara In young menghentikan niatan hatinya. Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap In young yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruangannya dengan tatapan tajam tanpa sepatah kata.

"Malam ini jadwal kontrol pasien Han, Cho- _ssi uissa_ ," peringat In young dengan nada manis yang lagi-lagi hanya direspon dengan anggukan tidak bersemangat dari Kyuhyun. In young tanpa sadar mengusap dada saat mendapati sikap teguh Kyuhyun.

Benar-benar pria yang sulit, gumam In young sebelum bergerak menutup pintu ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kembali menyisakan kesenyapan dan kehampaan yang menjemukan di ruangan tersebut. Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan, semua semangatnya yang begitu menggebu bila dihadapkan pada pekerjaannya seolah menguap entah kemana sejak insiden malam lalu. Menyadarkan kepada dirinya bila intensitas kehadiran Sungmin dihidupnya begitu berpengaruh.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya usai meraih jas putih yang tersampir di bahu kursi serta _stetoskop_ yang tergeletak pasrah di meja. Meskipun langkah kakinya memberat dan begitu enggan, Kyuhyun tetap harus mengusaikan pekerjaannya. Otaknya masih bercabang tak tentu arah. Dalam perjalanannya menuju ruang rawat pasien Han, seulas niat membayangi otak Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghempas ponsel hitamnya ke ranjang begitu berulang kali dia gagal menjalankan seulas niat yang terkembang di otak ketika hendak mengunjungi ruang rawat pasien Han beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kyuhyun membungkam bibirnya dengan tangan kanan, sedang tangan kirinya beralih ke pinggang. Sorot mengintimidasi yang menguar dari sepasang iris tajamnya menghujam tepat ke ponsel hitamnya.

"Ayo, Cho Kyuhyun. Hubungi Sungmin atau tidak sama sekali," teriak Kyuhyun frustasi sambil berderap acak mengitari ruang kamarnya bersama Sungmin dulu.

Beberapa barang Sungmin serta aroma vanilla yang masih tertinggal di kamar itu semakin menenggelamkan Kyuhyun ke dalam asas kefrustasiannya yang tidak kunjung menemui titik terang hingga membuatnya nyaris gila. "Argh! Brengsek!" Dengan geraman terakhirnya, Kyuhyun bersungut mengambil kembali ponsel hitamnya.

Kemudian mengacak kasar layar ponsel yang semula menghitam itu. "Aku tidak peduli. Cukup katakan halo dan_." Kyuhyun terdiam, reflek menepuk kening dengan keras lantas menghentikan gerakan jemarinya yang hendak menekan ikon memanggil di nomor sang pengacau hatinya itu.

"Halo dan_." Kyuhyun mengerat helaian _dark brown_ nya ke belakang hingga menampilkan kening tegasnya. Roman wajahnya menampilkan kilat frustasi yang beribu kali lipat lebih pekat dari sebelumnya. "Argh! Halo dan apa? Brengsek! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali Cho Kyuhyun?! Lakukan seperti apa yang kau lakukan dulu disaat_,"

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya ke ranjang sambil melanjutkan racauan kesalnya, "_kau menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya." Kelopak mata Kyuhyun perlahan terpejam, berusaha mengais kenangan indah sepanjang hidupnya disaat untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia begitu kelimpungan menyatakan perasaannya dihadapan seorang pria berparas cantik nan polos itu.

Suara kekehan ringan kemudian melenyapkan suasana hening yang sempat tercipta di kamar berdominan merah jambu itu. Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menatap renda lampu kamar yang bergoyang pelan akibat kaisan angina malam dari celah jendela yang tidak tertutup dengan rapat.

"Tampaknya kau memang selalu bertingkah tolol bila sedang bersamanya, Kyuhyun. Terlebih disaat kau hendak menguntai kata-kata romantis dihadapannya. Aih, aku begitu tidak mahir menggunakan kalimat biadab itu!" Sumpah serapah dan umpatan kembali mengaung di kamar itu.

Tangan kanannya terulur, bergelirya meraih ponsel hitamnya lalu menatap dalam diam layar ponsel yang kembali menghitam itu. "Aku memang harus menghubunginya. Aku tidak tahan. Waktu lima hari itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku terjangkit darah tinggi," ungkap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya menekan ikon memanggil di nomor Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari acara rebahannya, tanpa sadar sepasang kakinya bergerak gelisah, mengetuk lantai dengan gerakan acak. Sementara degub jantungnya menggila bersama raut wajah yang menegang, gugup serta tidak sabar. Lama mendengar nada sambung, suara lembut di seberang telepon sontak melonjakkan tubuh Kyuhyun untuk beralih dari ranjangnya. Berdiri gelisah disamping ranjang.

" _Ne, Yeobseo,"_

Kyuhyun susah payah meneguk ludahnya. Ia mendadak kelimpungan, pikirannya kosong, sedang lidahnya kelu. Merasa kacau sekaligus bingung dengan untaian kalimat yang hendak ia lemparkan keluar hingga sebercak ide konyol melintasi otaknya.

"Yakk…Shim Changmin kau hendak melarikan diri setelah mengacau, hah! Cepat kembalikan _CD game limited edition_ itu kepadaku!" teriak Kyuhyun geram bersemu tidak percaya dengan tingkah lakunya yang semakin menjurus ke gangguan kejiwaan.

Hening sejenak…

Kyuhyun mengerjap dua kali, ia hendak kembali melayangkan teriakan _absurd_ nya sebelum tertahan dengan kaisan kalimat Sungmin yang kontan menghantarkan dirinya untuk segera menenggelamkan diri ke sungai _Han_.

" _Urm…maaf Tuan. Sepertinya anda salah sambung. Nama saya Lee Sungmin bukan Shim Changmin. Selamat malam,"_

Selang beberapa detik suara nada sambung panjang yang menandakan berakhirnya percakapan secara line telepon itu berdentang di telinga Kyuhyun. Menyadarkan sip ria tampan dari sikap autisnya yang mendadak muncul di permukaan, yaitu dengan cara memukul-mukul kecil sisi kepalanya.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" gumam Kyuhyun berulang kali, kembali merutuki tingkahnya yang begitu tidak berwibawa di usianya yang ke 23 ini.

.

.

Sungmin masih terdiam menatap layar ponselnya yang kembali menghitam. Jemari lentiknya perlahan berderap ke layar ponsel, berniat mengecek nomor sang penelopon _absurd_ yang dengan labilnya berhasil membuat kepala Sungmin pening akibat dari terganggunya acara tidurnya yang baru saja terkecap kurang lebih 15 menit.

Sungmin menyipitkan mata, sebenarnya dia tidak perlu melakukan pengecekan ulang terhadap nomor telepon itu bila dengan mendengar struktur suaranya saja Sungmin sudah dapat menebak siapa si penelepon labil yang dengan anehnya meneriaki dirinya menggunakan nama si rival. Ya, Shim Changmin nama rival Kyuhyun dalam bermain _game_.

Dan Sungmin pun sangat yakin bila sesungguhnya Kyuhyun dalam keadaan sadar saat menghubungi dirinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan mantan kekasihnya itu?. Tapi, sekali lagi Sungmin menekankan kepada dirinya sendiri bila Kyuhyun sedang tidak dalam keadaan mabuk atau mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Ah, tidak, mungkin untuk opsi yang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan masih perlu ia tangguhkan terlebih dulu.

Jemari Sungmin terangkat, mengurut kening yang semakin berdenyut pening. Tanpa sadar seulas lekuk konyol terukir di bibir plumnya. Jujur, tingkah Kyuhyun beberapa menit yang lalu serentak menggelitik perutnya. Ingin rasanya Sungmin terbahak disaat itu juga, namun ia tahan. Tidak ingin menghendaki tawanya merubah jarang lenggang diantara mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu?" gumam Sungmin sambil menyandarkan punggung pada _head bed_. Tidak perlu bergumam, bila boleh mengira. Rupanya Kyuhyun pun tengah merindu, turut merasakan kekacauan hati sejak perpisahan mereka lima hari lalu.

Ya, sejujurnya Sungmin pun merasakan hal yang serupa. Hanya saja ia masih mencoba untuk menahannya sampai dimana Kyuhyun menyadari tabiat kerasnya dan bersedia merubahnya. Dan saat itulah, Sungmin bersedia kembali. Karena sesungguhnya tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu menggantikan keberadaan Kyuhyun di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Sebuah tepukan pelan yang bertempat di punggung menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Ia mengangkat kepala menatap sang penepuk punggung yang kini sibuk menyamankan pantat di kursi yang terletak dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, pandangannya beralih ke botol _Tequila_ yang sejak satu jam lalu menemani kesendiriannya di _Club Rococo_ sebelum kedatangan si penepuk bahu, salah satu sahabatnya selain si _rival game_.

Pemuda tampan yang sudah tidak lajang di umur yang masih muda itu terlihat tengah sibuk menyembunyikan kekehannya begitu menangkap raut frustasi di wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Yo, seorang Cho Kyuhyun tengah frustasi. Sungguh, pemandangan yang langka," candanya yang hanya menuai lirikan datar dari Kyuhyun. Ahn Jaehyun menggelengkan kepala, tangannya kemudian terulur meraih botol _Tequila_ dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Jaehyun menghiraukan _deathglare_ gratis dari mata Kyuhyun, alih-alih bergidik ngeri pria tampan itu justru tampak tenang dalam kegiatannya menuang cairan berwarna bening itu ke gelas kristalnya.

"Ada apa, heum? Kau tampak berantakan?" tanya Jaehyun sambil menyimpan botol itu ke tengah meja. Kyuhyun bergeming, hela panjang terlontar dari celah bibirnya. "Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"Hubungan kami sudah berakhir." Dan sahutan dingin Kyuhyun spontan menuai sedakan terkejut dari Jaehyun. Suara batuk kecil berlomba dengan suara dentuman musik _beat_ yang teracak di tangan seorang DJ.

Tangan Jae hyun bergerak cepat menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa terbakar akibat dari lesatan cairan panas yang tidak mengalir dengan baik. Jaehyun kembali menggelengkan kepala, baru mengetahui bila kadar alkohol dalam minuman itu begitu berbahaya. Sementara, sepasang mata kelamnya sudah mendapati satu botol kosong disisi lengan Kyuhyun.

Pria ini benar-benar sakit jiwa, begitu batin Jaehyun.

"Yaakkk…kau mengatakan bila dirimu ini seorang dokter yang handal bahkan kau sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan gelar Profesormu. Tapi, mengapa kau tidak mengetahui akibat dari minuman iblis itu, hah!" sentak Jaehyun kesal, tidak tahan dengan tingkah acuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas wajah geram Jaehyun sebelum kembali menilik cairan bening yang tergenang di gelas kristalnya. "Aku tidak peduli."

"Gezz…bodoh! Bila kau begitu menyesalkan berakhirnya hubungan kalian. Mengapa kau mengakhirinya, eoh?!" cerca Jaehyun lagi.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggung ke kursi usai menegak minumannya. Iris tajamnya mengedar ke sisi kiri, menilik dengan datar kehebohan yang terjadi di luar ruang ekslusif ini. "Akhir-akhir ini intensitas pertengkaran kami kian meningkat."

Kyuhyun tampaknya hendak memulai menguarkan seluruh beban hatinya kepada Jaehyun. Roman kesal yang semula merajam wajah Jaehyun perlahan lenyap, tersapu dengan perasaan keingintahuan yang begitu besar akan sebab asal muasal berakhirnya hubungan dua sejoli yang begitu tersohor ini.

Ya, Jaehyun mengetahui hubungan mereka, betapa Kyuhyun begitu mencintai Sungmin dan sebaliknya hingga nampaknya begitu mustahil mereka dapat berpisah.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam lalu ia hembuskan secara perlahan. "Kau tahu, hyung. Bekerja sebagai seorang dokter itu sudah begitu menyita waktumu. Terlebih bila ditambah dengan kuliah S3 dan berbagai macam pratikum genetika di dalam pengesahan gelar Profesor itu. Semakin membuat waktu lenggang diantara kami sirna."

"Dan puncaknya malam lalu. Disaat aku baru saja mengusaikan penelitianku terhadap virus _Sars_ dan virus _Lassa_ yang sampai saat ini belum ditemukan vaksin daripada virus tersebut. Begitu bersemangat kembali ke apartemen sebab aku mampu menyelesaikan tugasku sebelum jam 10. Setidaknya malam itu aku dapat menepati janjiku untuk pulang lebih awal. Namun, apa yang aku dapat? Sungmin kembali mengacuhkan kedatanganku." Nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar mendingin di akhir kalimat.

Jaehyun mengangguk mengerti, sejenak ia terdiam menatap pergerakan Kyuhyun yang sibuk memijat tengkuk sambil menengadahkan kepala, menatap langit-langit klub. "Bukankah sejak awal kau sudah mengetahui pekerjaannya, Kyu?" tanya Jaehyun memastikan setelah terdiam beberapa menit.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tetapi_,"

"Itulah titik utama kesalahan kalian. Seharusnya kalian bisa saling mengerti, saling memahami kesibukan masing-masing," tutur Jaehyun memotong untaian Kyuhyun yang tampak hendak meyudutkan Sungmin tidak ingin disalahkan.

Terbukti dari tatapan tajam itu, kini Kyuhyun menegakkan punggung. Memaku wajah tampan Jaehyun. "Aku pikir, aku sudah melakukannya, hyung. Kau tidak mendengarkan ceritaku dengan baik. Aku bahkan sudah berusaha menepati janjiku untuk pulang lebih awal."

"Dan setelahnya kau marah besar karena mendapati Sungmin yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, heum. Sekarang izinkan aku bertanya?" pinta Jaehyun yang spontan diangguki Kyuhyun.

"Pernahkah Sungmin merasa enggan dengan kesibukanmu. Kebiasaanmu yang pulang tengah malam dan pergi sebelum fajar menyingsing itu, pernahkan sekali mendapati bentakan dari Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun termenung, serasa kilatan petir menyambar kesadarannya. Hatinya tertohok begitu untaian kalimat Jae hyun memutar balikkan ingatannya pada kebersamaan mereka waktu lalu. Ingatan tentang Sungmin yang turut serta bangun lebih awal meski gurat lelah terlukis jelas di wajahnya hanya demi membuatkannya bekal mendominasi bayangan Kyuhyun. Masih jelas terpatri di ingatan ketika Sungmin baru saja memejamkan matanya di detik jarum jam yang menunjuk waktu dini hari, pemuda cantik itu masih kekeuh mengusahakan bangun pagi. Lagi-lagi hanya untuk membuatkannya bekal.

Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan menerima setiap kalimat Kyuhyun yang terlontar membiaskan kata 'maaf' dan 'malam ini aku pulang telat lagi'. Serta berbagai lontaran alibi lain yang membiaskan bibir Kyuhyun sebab waktu lenggang yang tidak dapat ia raih.

Benar, Sungmin memang tidak pernah marah kepadanya. Pemuda cantik itu hanya akan marah dan mendiami dirinya bila melihat Kyuhyun terlalu memaksakan diri serta makan sembarangan di luar sana. Itulah alasan, mengapa Sungmin selalu membuatkannya bekal meski kesibukan tengah merajam dirinya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah absen dalam mengatur makanan Kyuhyun.

Mengingat bila sang kekasih pernah dirawat di rumah sakit selama satu bulan lebih tiga hari karena jajan sembarangan di salah satu festival harian di Busan dua tahun lalu membuat Sungmin menjadi semakin selektif dalam memilah makanan untuk Kyuhyun. Dan semenjak saat itu juga, dunia Kyuhyun langsung berubah menjadi 180ᵒ dari kehidupan sebelumnya.

Kehidupannya dulu yang begitu mengutuk adanya sayuran kini dengan terpaksa harus berganti menjadi begitu menggemari sang sayuran bila tak menginginkan omelan Sungmin dan keterdiaman pria cantik itu sontak mengacaukan hari-harinya hanya karena menolak titah Sungmin untuk mulai membiasakan diri dengan sayuran.

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengulas satu lekuk samar ketika ulasan-ulasan manis itu menggetarkan hatinya. Ia kemudian menatap Jae hyun, kepalanya menggeleng dua kali. "Dia sama sekali tidak pernah marah maupun membentakku kecuali disaat aku mulai membahayakan diriku," gumam Kyuhyun berat, terselip nada yang menyesal yang sangat pekat disana.

Jaehyun tersenyum, pria tampan itu lantas beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu menyamankan tubuh disamping si pria tampan bersurai _dark brown_ yang masih senantiasa merunduk, meratapi nasibnya. Tangan Jaehyun terulur meraih punggung Kyuhyun dan menepuknya berulang kali dengan gerakan pelan.

"Kesimpulannya, kau tengah cemburu dengan pekerjaan Sungmin. Kau tak ingin pria manis itu memperhatikan hal lain kecuali dirimu. Saranku, lekas hilangkan sikap itu dari hatimu bila kau masih menginginkan hubungan yang harmonis bersama kelinci imutmu itu." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang menatap Jaehyun. Keningnya berkerut samar.

"Tidak bisakah kau membantuku dalam membujuk Sungmin agar dia berhenti dari pekerjaannya, hyung," pinta Kyuhyun keras kepala. Tetap kekeuh dengan pendiriannya yang serentak menuai geplakan pelan di puncak kepala.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Sekali lagi aku tekankan kepadamu, Cho. Jangan sekali-kali menyuruh Sungmin keluar dari pekerjaannya bila kau masih menginginkan hubungan yang harmonis bersama Sungmin. Itu dunianya, dan kau tidak bisa seenaknya memonopoli hidup Sungmin meski kau seseorang yang begitu mencintainya sekalipun," putus Jaehyun mutlak yang serentak membungkam suara Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendesah jengah, tangan kanannya masih berkutat dengan puncak kepala yang baru saja mendapatkan belaian manis dari sang sahabat terbaiknya.

"Bila tabiatmu seperti itu, mengapa tidak mencari seorang pengangguran saja. Atau pekerja klub yang mulai jengah dengan kehidupannya," saran Jaehyun sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sisi kiri dan kanan menilik kehebohan dan germelapnya kehidupan malam yang ternaung disalah satu klub mewah yang berkiprah di Seoul ini.

Kyuhyun sontak terkekeh konyol saat mendengar saran tidak masuk akal itu. "Oke, meski saranmu itu terdengar bodoh. Tapi, jujur aku pernah melakukannya. Selama dua minggu ini, aku mencoba bermain dengan beberapa wanita maupun pria dari berbagai kalangan. Dan, aku rasa kau tahu keputusan akhirnya, hyung."

"Kau tidak bisa mendapati pengganti Sungmin dan mendadak terjangkit virus gangguan kejiwaan, eoh," tebak Jaehyun yang secara ajaib diangguki Kyuhyun tanpa _deathglare_ sadis ataupun untaian pedas seperti biasa. Iris tajam Kyuhyun menatap ke depan, terlihat menerawang suatu hal yang begitu memikat hati.

"Ya, aku tidak bisa menemukan yang lebih baik darinya, hyung. Jangankan yang lebih baik, setara dengannya pun. Mustahil aku mendapatkannya. Dia yang terbaik."

Jaehyun menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, mereka sejenak berpandangan. "Lekas perbaiki hubungan kalian, Kyuhyun. Jangan membuang-buang waktu lagi. Kau tahu Sungmin itu pria yang sangat popular di kalangan pria maupun wanita. Jangan sampai aku mendapatimu di salah satu jeruji rumah sakit jiwa karena menemukan Sungmin telah bahagia bersama orang lain," kekeh Jaehyun keras sambil melenggang pergi dari ruangan eksklusif itu sebelum sebuah botol _Tequila_ melayang menghantam kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menggeram. Dia benar-benar akan melemparkan botol _Tequila_ ini ke kepala Jaehyun bila sedetik saja pria tampan itu tidak segera berlenggang pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun terangkat, mengintruksi salah satu _waiter_ pria untuk mendekat ke mejanya.

"Berikan _bill_ nya."

"Baik Tuan, mohon tunggu sebentar."

Kyuhyun mengangguk satu kali. Tangannya terulur ke sisi kiri tubuhnya, meraih sebuah jas berwarna cream muda yang tergeletak di sofa. Usai mengenakan kembali jasnya, sang _waiter_ kembali ke mejanya bersama selembar kertas kecil. Kyuhyun bergegas membayar tagihannya kemudian segera beringsut pergi dari klub itu dengan guratan hati gelisah sebab terprovokasi perkataan tolol si Jaehyun yang memang pada dasarnya tidak begitu jauh dari kenyataan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan sudi merelakan Sungmin ke tangan orang lain. Ck, aku akan membunuh siapapun yang berani merebut Sungmin dariku," tegas Kyuhyun disepanjang kaisan langkah kaki menginjak lantai gelap klub tersebut.

.

.

.

"Sedang ada masalah, heum?" tanya seorang wanita cantik bersuraikan ikal berwarna _red wine_ yang terduduk tepat dihadapan Sungmin usai menyapukan pandangannya pada deretan huruf di lembar kertas itu.

Sungmin mengangkat kepala, menatap si wanita cantik dengan kening berkerut penuh tanya. Goo Hyesun sekilas mengukirkan satu lekuk mengerti. Tangan kanannya beralih ke meja, meletakkan kembali kertas putih itu pada kumpulan kertas lainnya.

"Selama dua minggu ini kau banyak melamun. Lalu, mengenai ceritamu. Itu bagus sekali, tapi entah mengapa aku sama sekali tidak mendapati perasaan romantis disana. Kau mendeskripsikan hal yang menakjubkan, tetapi rasa yang terkandung begitu kelam. Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau kacau seperti ini?" tanya Hyesun beruntun yang hanya mendapati respon sebuah hela berat dari bibir plum Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku, Nuna. Aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya."

"Apa yang ingin kau perbaiki bila akar permasalahannya ada dihatimu, Sungmin. Sudah aku katakan, bukan. Bila apa yang kau tuliskan begitu menakjubkan, tetapi rasa yang kau deskripsikan itu berbanding terbalik. Kau menuliskan bagaimana indahnya melamar sang kekasih di atas perahu dengan beratus lilin merah dan putih yang turut menyemarakan gelapnya air sungai itu. Tetapi, perasaan yang membelenggu adegan itu tidak tampak. Justru terkesan, kelam. Apakah itu benar?" perjelas Hyesun sambil meraih tangan Sungmin dan mengusap punggung tangan si pria cantik secara perlahan.

"Jika kau ada masalah, jangan segan mengatakannya kepadaku, Sungmin. Kalian bertengkar lagi?" simpul Hyesun kemudian saat mendapati sikap diam Sungmin yang begitu kekeuh sejak kedatangan pria cantik itu ke ruangannya demi menyerahkan naskah novel itu.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, sekilas ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Hubungan kami sudah berakhir sejak dua minggu yang lalu, Nuna," jawab Sungmin pelan yang serentak membulatkan iris mata Hyesun. "Hah, mustahil!" pekik Hyesun shock bersemu tidak percaya.

Tentu saja dia tidak percaya bila mengingat bagaimana manisnya hubungan mereka sejak pertemuan mereka tiga tahun yang lalu. Disaat tanpa sengaja Hyesun mendapati sang suami yang ternyata berteman baik dengan Kyuhyun serta bergabungnya si pria cantik ini ke dalam perusahaan penerbitnya. Bahkan dulu dia sempat iri dengan hubungan Kyuhyun-Sungmin ketika dengan sengaja ia mengundang dua sejoli itu untuk makan malam di rumahnya.

Terang saja Jaehyun begitu menyetujui saran sang istri yang hendak mengundang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ke rumah mereka. Dan dengan acara itu pun dia mengetahui perasaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka saling mencintai, sungguh sebuah cinta yang tulus dan begitu menakjubkan. Namun, selang dari waktu tiga tahun itu kini dirinya termangu shock dengan berita terbaru yang terlafal dari bibir Sungmin.

Sungguh seperti mimpi, hubungan yang sempat membuat dirinya iri sekaligus takjub bisa kandas di kurung waktu satu bulan tanpa kontak diantara mereka. Ya, satu bulan ini memang dia dan suaminya jarang sekali atau tidak pernah lebih tepatnya, bertukar informasi atau saling bertatap muka barang sejenak. Mereka tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Sungmin yang sebagai penulis utama di perusahaan ini pun hanya sesekali menghubungi dirinya, itupun hanya sekadar menanyakan jadwal terbit dan setor naskah. Selebihnya tidak ada. Tidak ada percakapan berlebih diantara mereka. Dan hari ini, adalah hari pertama dirinya bertemu dengan Sungmin secara langsung setelah selama satu bulan mendadak menjadi orang asing.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hyesun sambil mengurut kening. Mendadak denyut pening menghiasi otaknya usai menyentakkan kenangan masa lalunya. Sungmin meletakkan sepasang lengannya ke meja, kemudian saling menautkan jemari tangannya. "Kyuhyun selalu menyudutkan pekerjaanku. Dia semakin sering memintaku untuk lekas berhenti dari pekerjaan ini."

Hyesun menghela napas berat, ia kemudian bergerak menyandarkan punggung ke badan kursi. "Oh Tuhan, pria tengik itu," gumam Hyesun jengkel. Sungmin kembali terdiam, iris _foxy_ nya mengedar ke belakang tubuh Hyesun. Menatap bangunan kokoh pencakar langit serta langit biru yang membentang cerah.

Pikirannya menerawang jauh, membayangkan seseorang yang sejujurnya begitu ia cemaskan dan ia rindukan kehadirannya selama dua minggu terakhir ini. Hyesun melirik wajah termenung Sungmin dari ekor matanya.

"Kalian tidak berniat rujuk?" Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, menatap Hyesun dalam diam. Hening sejenak, kemudian sapuan berat yang lagi-lagi berdengung dari tempat Sungmin menyapu kesenyapan di ruangan itu.

"Jika kami kembali dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang masih seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa berharap lebih, Nuna," desau Sungmin putus asa. Jari telunjuknya beralih mengukir suatu pola tidak terdefinisi di alas meja itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa sampai saat ini dia masih belum bisa memahami duniaku, Nuna? Padahal aku sudah berusaha memahami kesibukannya. Disaat dia pulang tengah malam dan pergi sebelum fajar menyingsingpun, aku tetap diam. Tidak marah maupun menegurnya. Bila aku sedang tidak ada jadwal terbit, aku juga lebih mendedikasikan waktu luangku untuknya. Tidakkah dia menyadari itu?"

Sungmin menyapukan sepasang tangannya ke wajah, mengusapnya secara perlahan lalu berakhir ke kening. Menekannya secara perlahan. Hyesun bangkit dari kursi kerjanya, ia berderap ke sisi kanan ruangan. Menuang sebuah kopi ke gelas karton kemudian meletakkannya ke hadapan Sungmin.

"Bisa aku simpulkan, dia cemburu dengan pekerjaanmu. Kyuhyun tidak ingin kau acuhkan. Dia membenci segala hal yang menarik perhatianmu darinya," jelas Hyesun yang menuai desah lelah dari bibir Sungmin. Jemari Sungmin beralih ke bibir gelas, memainkan garis lengkung yang tidak berujung itu.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Nuna? Kau tahu jika aku begitu mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa menemukan penggantinya. Lagipula, hatiku tidak semudah itu berpaling ke lain hati," adu Sungmin frustasi.

Hyesun mengulurkan tangan mengusap puncak kepala Sungmin. "Lihat kemari." Jari telunjuk Hyesun meraih dagu Sungmin, mengintruksikan sepasang iris indah itu untuk berpendar ke arahnya. "Dengarkan ucapanku baik-baik. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun untuk merubah sikapnya, Minnie. Kau cukup berdiam diri dan menantinya kembali. Jika dia benar-benar mencintaimu, dia pasti akan merubah sikapnya demi kelangsungan hubungan kalian serta demi menjaga kehadiranmu untuk tetap selalu berada disisinya, _arraseo_ ," tutur Hyesun lembut sambil mengulaskan satu lekuk menenangkan.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepala, ia serentak mengulurkan tangan merengkuh tubuh Hyesun. " _Gomawo, Nuna. Nan jeongmal gomawoyeo_ ," ucap Sungmin tulus.

Bibir Hyesun kembali melekukkan sebuah senyuman. Tangannya terangkat mengusap punggung Sungmin. " _Ne cheonma, Namdongsaeng-ah_. _Aigo_ , kau memang adiku lelakiku yang paling manis dan imut," goda Hyesun usai mencubit pipi gembul Sungmin.

Sungmin tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibirnya, ia mendengung kesal mnerima sikap berlebihan Hyesun si wanita cantik yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Nuna sendiri ini. Sang pemilik perusahaan penerbitan buku tempatnya bernaung.

Mendapati tingkah imut Sungmin, Hyesun semakin gencar menggoda _namja_ manis itu sambil berdecak kagum atas kemurahan hati Tuhan yang telah bersedia menciptakan seorang lelaki seindah ini.

.

.

.

Asap samar yang berasal dari balutan ramen instan itu mengepul menampar wajah Kyuhyun yang terpaku menatap rupanya. Jemari tangan yang telah bertaut dengan sumpit _stainless steel_ itu tetap terdiam di tempat. Tampak enggan menarik satu helaian panjangnya meski aroma harum yang ditawarkan sedikit banyak menggugah perut keroncongannya.

Kyuhyun mendesah jengah, setelah mengusaikan perdebatan konyolnya dengan si hati, pikiran dan rasa lapar. Kyuhyun pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti naluri laparnya yang tampaknya lebih dominan dan lebih mahir dalam menarik tangannya untuk bergegas menyuap helailan mie ramen itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun mengunyah helaian panjang itu lamat-lamat, kaisan ingatan tentang kemarahan Sungmin beberapa bulan lalu saat memergoki dirinya memakan ramen instan secara diam-diam sontak menghentikan gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak meraih kembali helaian panjangnya. Kyuhyun serentak meletakkan sumpit _stainless steel_ itu ke wadah ramen. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba rasa laparnya yang semula begitu melilit perut langsung lenyap tak berbekas.

Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak dari kursi meja _pantry_ , berderap ke lemari es lalu meraih satu botol air mineral dan meneguknya dengan cepat. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, sedikit menengadahkan kepala demi menilik jam dinding yang terpahat di atas lemari es.

"Jam 8, masih belum terlalu larut untuk bertamu," gumam Kyuhyun sambil berderap pergi dari dapur menuju ke kamar guna meraih mantel cokelatnya serta kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja nakas.

Pria tampan itu berhenti sejenak di depan cermin, menata tatanan rambutnya kemudian berlenggang pergi dari sana dengan debaran hati yang melagu cepat.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi," putus Kyuhyun mempertegas niatan hatinya sebelum menguak pintu apartemen dan melenyapkan diri dari tempat berteduhnya.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan perjalanan darat selama kurun waktu 30 menit kini Kyuhyun berada disini. Di depan sebuah bangunan apartemen minimalis dengan perasaan dan getar tubuh yang tidak menentu. Berulang kali ia meremas sepasang telapak tangannya demi mengurangi rasa gugupnya, namun rupanya belum berhasil juga.

Dan dia sepertinya hanya akan terus memandang kosong gerbang utama apartemen itu bila salah seorang satpam tidak menegur sikap mencurigakannya itu yang mengakibatkan dirinya terpaksa masuk ke dalam. Belum sempat langkah kaki Kyuhyun mengetuk lantai depan _lift_ incarannya, sepasang pria yang baru saja keluar dari _lift_ incarannya itu spontan membuat darahnya mendidih.

"Sungmin," gumam Kyuhyun tanpa suara. Iris tajamnya mengedar mengikuti langkah kaki Sungmin dan si pria asing yang tampaknya menghantarkan mereka ke lantai _basement_. Begitu mata mendapati pergerakan Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobil si pria asing, Kyuhyun pun bergegas berderap ke mobilnya.

Segera menyalakan mesin dan menahan diri untuk tidak menginjak pedal gas secara ganas. Kyuhyun harus perlahan, ia harus mampu mengendalikan emosinya bila ingin tetap aman di tempat tanpa menuai kecurigaan mereka. Disepanjang perjalanannya mengintai mobil si pria asing yang dengan lancangnya membawa turut serta sang kekasih, Kyuhyun berulang kali menahan emosinya dengan meluncurkan sumpah serapah yang tidak enak di dengar.

Sungguh adrenalin emosinya begitu dipacu ketika dirinya diharuskan untuk menahan gejolak emosinya disaat sepasang mata menatap sang kekasih yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan seorang pria asing yang tampaknya tidak kalah tampan dan kaya dari dirinya.

Sangat berbahaya. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling restorant mewah ini. Ya, ternyata Sungmin dan si pria asing hendak menghabiskan waktu kencan buta mereka di restorant mewah ini. Selera yang cukup bagus dan emosi Kyuhyun kontan semakin naik ke ubun-ubun menggilas kesabaran dirinya yang sebenarnya nyaris lenyap sejak di mobil tadi.

Kyuhyun tidak tahan, tangannya reflek menggebrak meja begitu mendapati tangan si pria brengsek terulur mengacak puncak kepala Sungmin. Pria tampan itu serentak bangkit dari kursinya, berderap menghampiri meja Sungmin dan si pria asing yang hanya terletak lima meja dari tempatnya.

"Kau rupanya sudah mendapatkan penggantiku, Min," ucap Kyuhyun dingin tepat disaat ujung sepatunya menyentuh kaki meja Sungmin dan si pria asing. Sungmin tersentak, pria cantik bersuraikan pirang itu hanya mampu mengerjap dua kali.

Menatap Kyuhyun dalam diam, mencerna kehadiran pria tampan itu yang sungguh tidak terduga. Sungmin tergagap, merasa bingung, tidak percaya sekaligus shock atas pernyataan ambigu Kyuhyun sekaligus kedatangan Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah ia deskripsikan sebelumnya.

"Siapa pria ini?" Suara Kyuhyun kembali mengalun ketika dirinya mendapati Sungmin yang kebingungan di tempat. Sungmin reflek mengalihkan pandang, menatap si pria tampan bermata sipit itu yang tampaknya juga turut mengguratkan rasa kebingungan disepasang sorot matanya.

Begitu Sungmin mulai mampu mengartikan pertanyaan ambigu itu, ia kemudian bergegas menjelaskannya ke Kyuhyun. Tidak ingin menguraikan kesalahpahaman yang tidak berstruktur di hati mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Perkenalkan, dia Kim Soo hyun. Seorang aktor ternama yang hendak menjadi lakon utama dari cerita yang telah aku tulis," jelas Sungmin yang tanpa sadar menguraikan hela napas lega dari Kyuhyun. Lega sebab dia masih mampu menahan emosinya hingga tak sampai bertindak gegabah dengan mengukirkan satu lebam di pipi sang aktor.

Maka kesimpulannya, masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hati Kyuhyun yaitu tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Mata Kyuhyun sekilas menatap kursi kosong yang menjadi pembatas diantara mereka lalu dengan sikap tenangnya ia menyamankan tubuh disana. Menghiraukan kerjapan polos Sungmin serta pandangan Soohyun yang menyorot tidak mengerti.

"Lantas, anda siapa?" Soohyun yang mulai jengah dengan sikap aneh Kyuhyun serentak melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan yang berbaur nada suara kurang bersahabat. Kyuhyun mengetahuinya, seulas senyum miring kemudian tercetak jelas disana.

"Perkenalkan, saya Cho Kyuhyun calon suami Lee Sungmin," tekan Kyuhyun disetiap pelafalan kalimatnya. Iris _foxy_ Sungmin seketika membulat penuh saat mendengar lontaran kata tersebut. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menghiraukan ekspresi Sungmin.

Dia kemudian mengulurkan lengan kanannya, merangkul punggung Sungmin dengan mesra. Tindakan Kyuhyun tak luput dari pandangan Soohyun, pria tampan itu hanya menggeleng maklum lalu beralih menatap wajah Sungmin.

"Baik, Lee- _ssi_. Sepertinya pembicaraan kali ini terpaksa saya hentikan. Saya sedang ada urusan dan tampaknya juga tidak pantas bila saya masih berada disini disaat anda sedang bersama kekasih anda," tutur Soohyun sopan sambil beranjak dari kursinya yang serentak diikuti dengan gerakan Sungmin.

"Biklah. Maaf telah mengganggu waktu anda, Kim- _ssi_ dan terima kasih atas kesedian anda malam ini dalam pembicaraan kontrak kerja kita," sahut Sungmin tak kalah sopan sambil mengulurkan tangan. Soohyun tersenyum lembut, kemudian meraih tangan Sungmin.

"Baik, saya harus bergegas. Selamat malam."

"Ya, selamat malam."

Sungmin sedikit merundukkan tubuhnya memberi salam tradisi pada partner kerjanya itu. Setelahnya kembali mengalihkan pandang ke Kyuhyun yang bertepatan turut mengalihkan pandang ke arahnya. Binar kerinduan terlukis jelas di masing-masing mata mereka, menghantarkan perasaan canggung sekaligus gugup.

Sungmin berdehem dua kali, tangan kanan terulur meraih kursi dan menggesernya ke kanan. Hendak menciptakan suatu sekat. "Kau sedang ada urusan di tempat ini?" tanya Sungmin pada akhirnya setelah kurun waktu selama 10 menit terdiam kaku di kursi sambil memainkan garpu.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuh bergerak menyamankan punggung ke badan kursi dengan sepasang _orbs_ yang tak berniat lepas dari sisi wajah Sungmin yang sedikit terhalangi helaian pirangnya. "Tidak," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Kening Sungmin berkerut bingung, sekilas ia menoleh menatap Kyuhyun. Hanya sekilas, Sungmin masih belum sanggup menetlalisir kegugupan hatinya bila memandang sorot tajam itu terlalu lama. Kyuhyun melekukkan satu senyum tipis lalu mendorong tubuhnya lebih dekat, menilik wajah menunduk Sungmin.

"Aku mengikuti kalian begitu mendapati kebersamaan kalian di apartemenmu," jelas Kyuhyun yang serentak menuai tatapan terkejut dari Sungmin. Kini Sungmin beralih menatap Kyuhyun agak lama. Iris jernihnya bergelirya mengoreksi sorot mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau_," ucapan Sungmin reflek tertelan kembali ketika mendapati raut pesakitan di wajah Kyuhyun.

Pria tampan itu tiba-tiba mengumpat pelan sambil menekan perutnya, tubuhnya condong ke meja. Membungkuk berupaya menahan rasa perih dan sakit yang tiba-tiba membelenggu rongga perutnya. Sungmin mendadak panik saat mendapati keadaan tersebut. Seluruh sikap canggungnya yang begitu pekat memasung pergerakan Sungmin tiba-tiba lenyap entah kemana.

Sungmin serentak bangkit dari kursi, sepasang tangannya terulur meraih bahu Kyuhyun. "Kita harus bergegas ke rumah sakit," lontar Sungmin cepat dengan nada cemas yang sangat ketara. Kyuhyun menoleh menatap wajah Sungmin yang terlukis begitu dekat dipandangan.

Kyuhyun masih sempat melukiskan satu lekuk menanangkan di antara ringisan pesakitannya disaat menatap wajah cemas Sungmin yang begitu ia rindukan eksistensinya itu. " _Gwaenchanha_ , bawa aku ke apartemen kita saja."

"Tapi_." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Aku sudah mempunyai obatnya. Sepertinya maagku kambuh lagi," ucap Kyuhyun tenang berupaya menyembunyikan getar takut serta cengiran tak bersalahnya begitu roman wajah Sungmin berubah datar.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang, sepasang kelopak matanya tertutup sejenak kemudian sepasang tangannya menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk beranjak dari kursi. "Ya, sebaiknya kita ke apartemen," tukas Sungmin datar yang spontan menuai rutukan bodoh di hati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengumpati kebodohannya, rutukannya terus melagu. Mengapa maagnya harus kambuh disaat seperti ini? Begitu gumaman Kyuhyun disepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju ke apartemen tercinta.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang sedang menyandarkan punggung pada _head bead_ dengan cepat mengalihkan tatapannya ke sembarang arah ketika pintu kamar berdominan merah jambu itu terbuka, menampilkan tubuh sang kekasih bersama sebuah nampan di salah satu lengannya. Ia berdehem dua kali begitu tidak nyaman dengan roman datar yang terlukis di raut cantik tersebut.

Sungmin menatap beberapa seresah bungkus obat yang tergeletak acak di meja nakas sebelum mengais langkah mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun dan menyamankan tubuh disisi ranjang itu dengan nampan dipangkuannya. Suasana hening menyelimuti, Kyuhyun yang tampak resah di tempat sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Sungmin.

"Aku menemukan wadah ramen instan di meja pantry," kata Sungmin memecah keheningan. Kyuhyun mengumpat tanpa suara, tangannya reflek menepuk kening. "Tetapi, aku tidak menghabiskan ramen itu," tukas Kyuhyun hendak membela diri. Hela berat berdengung dari celah bibir plum Sungmin. Jemari lentiknya bergerak mengerat ujung nampan.

"Meskipun kau tidak menghabiskannya, tetap saja kau tidak boleh memakannya. Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, Cho Kyuhyun!" sungut Sungmin kesal sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Kyuhyun mengusap belakang kepalanya, _'Ini dia,'_ batin Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, meraih salah satu tangan Sungmin lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa akur dengan dapur, sementara aku sedang kelaparan dan hanya ramen itu yang aku temukan. Jadi_,"

"Kenapa tidak membeli makanan di luar?"

"Hey, bukankah aku juga anti dengan makanan di luar,"

"Aku tidak bilang makanan sembarangan di kedai atau stand-stand makanan tidak jelas. Setidaknya kau bisa membeli makanan di restorant."

 _Skak mat_. Lontaran terakhir Sungmin serentak memburamkan segala macam alibi yang tersusun di otak. Kyuhyun kelimpungan tidak tahu harus menguntai kalimat apa lagi. Sungmin yang mendapati keterdiaman Kyuhyun reflek turut terdiam, ia menarik napas dalam lalu dihembuskan secara perlahan.

"Lalu, apa yang kau makan selama dua minggu ini?" Kyuhyun menelan ludah lamat. Kepalanya terantuk ke _head bed_ dengan posisi pasrah. Tidak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dengan jujur atau beralibi lagi.

Karena pada kenyataannya pola makan Kyuhyun selama dua minggu ini begitu berantakan. Bahkan ia kerap kali melewatkannya atau hanya satu kali makan dalam sehari. Seluruh fokus dan pikirannya hanya ia dedikasikan pada pekerjaannya dan kesibukannya mengejar gelar Profesor. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kesehatannya. Ya, semua itu dia lakukan juga demi memburamkan kekacauan hatinya sebab pertikaiannya dengan Sungmin malam lalu.

Dan juga sekadar menumpas belenggu kerinduannya pada Sungmin. Jangankan pola makan, kembali ke apartemen dan tidur nyenyak disana pun jarang ia lakukan. Ia bahkan lebih memilih menumpang di ruang kerjanya yang disediakan rumah sakit ternama di Seoul itu.

Lagi-lagi dengungan berat dari Sungmin meresahkan hati Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengetahuinya, pria cantik itu tahu bagaimana kehidupan yang dokter muda itu lakoni selama dua minggu ini. Ia mengetahuinya bukan dari kelebihannya yang dapat menerka pikiran orang dari sorot mata maupun roman wajah. Tetapi, Sungmin mengetahuinya karena itu Cho Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang begitu ia cintai dan begitu ia pahami tabiatnya.

Dan dia pun mengetahuinya bila Kyuhyun begitu bergantung kepadanya. Waktu 7 tahun itu bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk menyelami tabiat seseorang. Dan kebersamaan mereka yang telah terhitung selama 7 tahun itu cukup andil dalam menuaikan pemahaman di hati Sungmin atas semua kehidupan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menundukkan kepala, menatap sebuah bubur daging yang begitu cantik tampilannya dengan beberapa potongan kecil sayuran yang tersebar acak ditubuh bubur putih itu. Telapak tangannya terangkat menghalangi tampilan si bubur putih, hendak mengontrol suhu panasnya. Jemari tangannya kemudian beralih meraih sebuah sendok _stainless steel_ yang tergeletak disisi mangkok usai mengontrol suhu si bubur yang telah layak untuk dikonsumsi.

"Terkadang aku merasa heran ketika mendapati identitasmu yang seorang dokter dan hendak beralih ke gelar Profesor, bila mengingat pola hidupmu yang jauh dari kata sehat ini," ujar Sungmin jujur sambil meletakkan mangkok bubur yang semula berada di tangannya ke pangkuan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam diam, merasa tidak mengerti dengan perlakuan Sungmin yang meletakkan mangkok bubur itu di pangkuannya. Singkatnya, mengapa Sungmin tidak berlaku seperti biasanya, menyuapi dirinya saat dia sedang sakit. Pria tampan itu tiba-tiba tersentak seolah mendapatkan pukulan godam di kepala begitu suara hatinya mempertanyakan tingkah Sungmin malam ini.

Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan satu kenyataan penting bila hubungan mereka sudah berakhir dan dia pun belum melakukan suatu tindakan berarti yang akan menarik Sungmin kembali ke kehidupannya.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandang menatap jam weker yang terletak di meja nakas. "Sudah hampir larut, aku harus segera pulang," tutur Sungmin tiba-tiba yang seketika mengembalikan Kyuhyun ke alam sadarnya. Tangan Kyuhyun reflek terulur menahan pergelangan tangan Sungmin begitu melihat pergerakan pria cantik itu.

Sungmin terpaku, iris _foxy_ nya bergerak turun menatap genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Bohong, bila Sungmin tidak berdebar. Bohong, bila Sungmin tidak merindukan sentuhan hangat ini. Tetapi, kembali lagi ke kenyataan yang telah teruntai. Bahwasana, hubungan mereka sudah berakhir dan Kyuhyun pun belum melakukan hal yang berarti untuk membuatnya kembali.

Pria tampan itu hanya diam membisu dengan binar mata yang tersorot tidak rela sekaligus terlekang perasaan merindu yang begitu pekat. Sungmin memaksakan satu lekuk manis beriringan dengan gerakan tangannya yang hendak menguraikan genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus pulang dan lekas habiskan bubur itu selagi masih hangat. Setelahnya, pergi tidur. Kau harus banyak istirahat, Kyu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," nasehat Sungmin sambil beranjak berdiri.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun meraih tangannya dan menyentak kembali tubuh mungil itu ke ranjang. Sungmin mengerutkan kening, menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya. "Menginaplah. Ini sudah terlalu larut."

"Tapi, aku harus_."

"Aku mohon. Kau bisa tidur disini dan aku akan pindah ke kamar tamu," putus Kyuhyun mutlak tak terbantahkan.

Kyuhyun perlahan mengikis jarak di antara mereka, tangan kanannya terulur meraih kepala belakang Sungmin. Bibir Kyuhyun perlahan mengukirkan sentuhan lembut dan dalam ke kening Sungmin. Ia sejenak menyatukan kening mereka, ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dengan sorot mata saling mengikat.

" _Jaljayo_ ," bisik Kyuhyun kalem sebelum beranjak dari ranjang lalu berderap ke pintu kamar, melenyapkan dirinya dari sana beserta mangkok bubur yang tergenggam di tangan kanan.

Sungmin hanya mampu termangu, sentuhan hangat Kyuhyun serta sorot indah itu serasa meledakkan ruaman hatinya yang tengah berdebar senang sekaligus haru. Tanpa sadar sepasang iris indahnya berbayang, begitu memuja sikap Kyuhyun yang sontak melumpuhkan saraf tubuhnya.

Ingin rasanya dia beringsut mengejar Kyuhyun lantas merengkuh tubuh kekasih tampannya itu. Namun, Sungmin masih menahan diri sampai dimana Kyuhyun benar-benar datang kepadanya dan bersedia merubah tabiatnya demi memulai kembali hubungan yang sempat renggang ini.

Tangannya perlahan terangkat, menyentuh lembut genangan perasaan Kyuhyun yang masih pekat teruntai disana. Kelopak matanya terpejam, meresapi ketulusan Kyuhyun yang memang pada dasarnya tidak pernah ia ragukan meski bibirnya berkata lain malam lalu. Dia hanya sedikit kecewa dengan tabiat Kyuhyun, bukan meragukan perasaan pria tampan itu.

Seulas lekuk tulus kemudian membayangi wajah meronanya, bibir ranumnya turut menggumamkan sebaris kalimat jawaban atas untaian Kyuhyun beberapa menit lalu, " _Nado jaljayo_ , Kyunnie."

TBC

Muehehehe….lagi tergila gila dengan lagu bang Yesung akhirnya menciptakan cerita Gaje semacam ini. Hahaha….semoga kalian menikmatinya yaa…

Ah, maaf ya chapnya panjang banget…kekeke. Semoga tidak bosan, dan untuk chap depan itu adalah rangkaian perjuangan Kyuhyun dalam menumpas tabiatnya dan kembali menarik sang pujaan hati kembali ke pelukan..hehehe. Oh iya, disini Min hanya beda satu tahun dari Kyu yaa…

Usia Kyu 23 sementara Min 24

Dan untuk 'ekhem-ekhem' itu juga di chap depan…sabar neee.

Warning chap depan kayaknya bakal banyak adegan fluffy yg bikin baper…yg tidak kuat mohon lambaikan tangan…hahaha, bercanda.

Oke….sekian dulu chuap2 tidak penting ini yaaa…

Jangan lupa RnR nee..hehe

See you

Saranghae


End file.
